Perfectly Flawed
by sheshemarie
Summary: A fight. A fight that could change everything forever but will it be for the better or worse...


**Okay so this is just a quick one shot from me. Hope you enjoy!**

Lou was fuming! The fight in the diner….well could you really call it a fight, it was more of a disagreement. But still she had no right to question his ability to do his job, its not like she had never messed up. He had heard about how she had used the lab and evidence in a case to test her DNA to find out who her father was so who was she to talk. Just because he had been intimate with the woman involved in the case didn't mean anything!

She had tried to talk to him after the case had been solved , she tried to act like everything was fine between them. Well it wasn't! He still wasn't ready to forgive her, it seemed like all they did was fight, argue and then fall into bed together. He felt like she didn't want a relationship with him just someone to screw when she needed a release. Well this time was going to be different, this time he wasn't going to forget what had happened straight away, if she wanted him she would have to prove to him that it wasn't just about sex between them. She would just have to be the one to try harder this time.

She had done what he expected and shown up at his house as soon as her shift had ended, he opened the door and leant against the frame.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" she smiled sweetly at him hoping he would step aside.

Lou folded his arms.

"If you're here for sex then forget it."

Catherine's mouth dropped open. She was shocked he would accuse her of such a thing.

"Well that's what you normally come here for, a quick fuck."

Tears sprang into Catherine's eyes.

"Is that what you really think of me?" she whispered quickly wiping her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Seeing her upset made Lou feel bad about what he had just said but he had to know if she was really in this for him or his cock.

"What do you want me to think Catherine? The only times I see you are when you're in my bed moaning and begging for more."

Catherine blushed at his comment. She didn't really beg did she? She couldn't be sure if she did or not, when they were making love she lost control of herself and didn't know what she was saying.

"Well I guess that's my answer then." Lou stated and went to close the door but Catherine stopped him with her hand.

She pushed it open and forced herself into his house and stormed into his living room throwing her bag on the couch.

"What the hell!" he shouted and followed her seeing her pacing the length of the room.

She turned to face him with anger now crossing her features as well as the sadness from before.

"I don't just think of you as a quick fuck!" she spat.

Lou scoffed. "Could of fooled me!"

Catherine grabbed her bag and stormed over to him then tipped it upside down and emptied the contents onto the floor. Out spilled her wallet, keys, diary and a few bits and bobs you would expect to find in a woman's purse such as make up. Bending down she snatched her wallet up, opened it and thrust it in front of his face.

"If I thought of you as just someone to screw would I carry your photo around?"

Lou's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the picture of him in her wallet.

"Where did you get that?"

Catherine shut her wallet and threw it back on the ground.

"It doesn't matter where I got it!"

"Cath…"

"No Lou! You don't get to accuse me of a whore and get to back track!"

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did Lou, you said I was using you for sex!"

"Well I'm sorry but when all I know is you coming here, fucking my brains out then leaving what do you expect from me!"

Catherine hit his chest. "You complete ass!" she shouted. "Why are you being like this?"

Lou grabbed her hands to stop them from hitting him. "The stuff at the diner made me realise how much we fight, how much we don't know about each other, maybe we aren't meant to be together."

"What?" Catherine's head shot up and the tears started falling again. "No, no, no please don't say that. Please." she begged.

Lou sighed and shook his head.

"Lou please, I love you." she whispered.

Lou looked down at her, now she was out of her heels there was quite a difference in height.

"I love you Lou, I don't want to lose you." she moved her hands to his face and traced his jaw with her fingers. "I'll be better….I…I..I'll be a better girlfriend for you. I'll change if that's what you want."

"No Catherine I don't want you to change, I never did. All I ever wanted was for you to be with me, in a proper relationship. One with trust, where we tell each other our deepest secrets, cuddles on the sofa watching crappy movies together. Simple things like that."

Catherine wiped her eyes trying to stop the tears. "We can do that." she whispered.

Lou looked in her watery eyes and smiled softly. "Do you really love me?"

Catherine nodded. "With all my heart."

Lou could see in her eyes that she meant it, one thing about Catherine was that her eyes never lied so bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you too."

That fight had been a turning point in their relationship, they had spent the night talking about things they had never talked about before. There were tears and laughter that night and promises to accept each other for who they were and their pasts.

Promises that neither had broken since.

**Perfectly Flawed is because no matter what anyone says no one has a perfect relationship, ****everyone has got flaws. It all about working with those flaws and accepting them for what they are and if someone says they never argue in their relationship then they are chatting shit!**


End file.
